


What? Hannibal Lecter?

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Bitter Will Graham, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Petty Will Graham, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sassy Will Graham, The Noises Are Hannibal, Those Short Shorts Will Be My Legacy, Will Graham's Pink Short Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: The AU wherein Will does as he does in the books: leaves everyone he knows behind and lives in a broken-down house, drinking beer on his porch and glaring at anyone who stares. Only, now he's fixing up the house, Hannibal lives in said house, Alana is concerned, Margot is his best bud, and Jack just wants to know why Will is lying to them all.Bitterness. The answer is bitterness.





	What? Hannibal Lecter?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this purely self-indulgent story that I've always wanted to write, ever since I read The Silence of the Lambs and, upon meeting with Clarece, Hannibal asks her where Will Graham is. I'm probably going to add more parts to this, if anyone likes it! I'd love to flesh it out more. 
> 
> But, for now, enjoy this small snippet!

Will's first thought, after waking up in the hospital, was that he hated life and everyone in it. His second thought was a brief query about where Hannibal was. If he recalled correctly, and he did, they'd gone over the edge of the cliff together. From the way Jack Crawford bust in about ten minutes later, questioning where Hannibal was, Will figured no one knew where Hannibal was, either.

It took almost two months to clean things up, meaning Will himself, the reports that claimed he remembered nothing, and his and Molly's divorce. Will had an invite from Jack that he was welcome to work at the Bureau, again, anytime he wanted. His immediate response to that suggestion was, "Fuck you," before he left. Will got in a car, drove until he ran out of gas, and bought a house there. 

The house Will ended up in was in shambles, with broken windows, a wrap-around porch with holes in it, and only one-story. When Jack showed up, finally having found him after nearly five months of searching, he found Will on the porch, nursing a beer, glaring at a staring mother and her child. Will's eyes darted up at the sound of the car door closing, only to roll his eyes at the sight of Jack and Alana, one slightly bitter but both concerned.

"What do you want?" he questioned, sinking down a bit in his chair and taking another swig from the bottle in his hand.

"We're concerned, Will," Alana promised, taking the lead as they both gingerly stepped onto the porch. It creaked ominously. "You kind of vanished on us."

"I've sent letters," Will claimed, unimpressed. "I know you get them."

"They're all to Margot," Alana grumbled.

"It isn't my fault that Margot's my best correspondant," Will grinned, lopsided as to not disturb his scar.

There was a sound from inside Will's shack, almost like an affronted huff, but Will didn't seem to hear it. He took another swig of his beer, discovered he was out, and threw the bottle at a trash can on the other side of the porch. It shattered inside the can. He pulled another beer out from underneath his chair.

"I'm not going to say that you should come back to work, Will," Jack said, which sounded like something Alana had told him to say. "I'm just wondering if you wouldn't like to be a bit safer."

"I don't know what you mean," Will stated, bored as he swirled the beer around its bottle.

"Hannibal Lecter is still on the loose," Alana explained, honest concern on her face. "He could come after you."

To Alana's and Jack's shock, Will only laughed. He set the half-drank bottle of beer on the porch beneath his chair, then got to his feet. He waved Jack off when he tried to help, stretching slightly. His smile looked slightly like the cat that got the cream.

"I'm not worried about Hannibal Lecter," Will said, throwing his arms out, smile secretive. "He's practically a domesticated cat at this point, if he's even alive."

"If you survived, it's very likely that Hannibal did as well, Will," Alana insisted, angry at his nonchalant attitude.

"I don't remember anything," Will purred, clapping his hands. "Maybe I killed him. We'll never know."

Will turned around, throwing his door open. Jack and Alana both opened their mouths to complain, only for Will to flounce around, one hand on the door and the other on the frame. He smiled, but their attention was caught by what looked like a hint of silver hair peeking up from the back of a torn apart couch.

"If I see Hannibal Lecter, I'll let you know," Will chirped.

The door shut. Alana and Jack were too surprised to do anything but leave.

 

Alana visited only a week later. Will was, once again, on his porch with cheap beer in his hand. This time, he appeared to be writing something with his free hand, his eyes flicking up to Alana for only a moment before returning to the page before him. Upon closer inspection, Alana saw that it was several sheets of paper sitting on top of a medical dictionary. She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Is that another long-winded letter to Margot?" she questioned, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Yes," Will responded, shortly. "She asked my opinion on her new show. I gave it a watch and decided to share my thoughts."

"Why don't either of you call, like normal people?" Alana interrogated. 

"Too easy," Will teased, eyes crinkling around the corners with his grin. He set down his pen to meet Alana's eyes, expectantly. "What is Jack hoping to accomplish by interrogating my neighbours?"

"We're worried about Lecter finding you," she replied, honestly. "He thinks that Lecter is living with you and you're just not telling us because of some sense of bitterness."

"What?" Will scoffed, his offense offset by his smirk. "Me? Bitter? About what? It's not like I have an incredibly debilitating scar on my face because of Jack deciding to bring me in on another case. It's not like my neighbours walk past with guns in their pockets, just in case, because Jack told them I might be harbouring a murderer." Will laughed, loud and obnoxious and fake. "What do I have to be bitter over, Alana?"

"I'm going to talk to Jack," Alana promised, her eyes narrowed as she looked over his head. "It'll be a long talk."

"You know what?" Will sighed, getting to his feet and folding his five-page letter in three spots to shove it in an envelope. "Do you mind hand-delivery?"

"Of course not," Alana chirped, taking the envelope eagerly. She didn't notice Jack walking up the driveway behind her. "Margot's been waiting for a response for weeks."

"It took me a while to finish the show," Will admitted, comfortably lounging against the siding on the house. "I'm trying to fix up this little old shack."

"You'll have to invite Margot and me over sometime," Alana murmured, soft. "I still want to be your friend, Will."

"Why don't we come in, now?" Jack asked, making Alana jump a little bit.

"No," Will replied, smile never fading. He tilted his head. "Not subtle, Special Agent Crawford. You should work on that."

"We could visit more comfortably," Jack stated.

"My couch is covered in fur," Will purred, in a way that made Jack and Alana both blush slightly. "You wouldn't find it very comfortable."

He slipped into his house, lashes lowered. They both noticed a pair of arms creep around his middle, the muscles flexing. Will's grin never faded. He didn't even seem to notice the arms.

"I'll invite you over later," Will promised, eyes suddenly wide and innocent. "Tell Margot I said hi."

He closed the door. Alana and Jack stared, then turned their gazes on each other.

"You really think that's Lecter?" Alana hissed as they walked back down the driveway.

"Who else would date Will?" Jack questioned.

Alana didn't want to admit that was a good point. There was a burst of laughter from behind them, meaning Will probably heard every word. As did his companion.

 

The next visit included Margot, in hopes that Will would invite the three in. Will was seated in his regular chair, although this time he had his feet up on a long bench across from his chair that looked like it would comfortably sit up to five people. His grin was incredibly satisfied. He greeted Margot with a companionable hug. She returned it easily, sitting on the bench he gestured to easily and eagerly. Alana and Jack halfheartedly joined her.

"How've you been, Will?" Margot questioned. "Must be tough to be divorced after being with someone for so long."

Alana almost wanted to snap at her to have some social grace, but Will only laughed at the question. He seemed more comfortable and at ease then he had for the last ten years Alana knew him. He waved his hand in the air vaguely.

"I've got a dog, a big one, sleeps on the bed with me," Will stated.

There was a disgruntled noise from the slightly ajar window, but Will didn't seem to notice.

"Don't you have a new partner?" Alana asked.

"A new partner?" Will laughed. "Who would date me?"

He eyed Jack, but he seemed more amused than offended. The slight growl from the window showed that not all present agreed.

"Jack and I thought we saw someone hug you, last time," Alana commented.

Will pondered that, for a moment, then took a long swig of beer. Eventually, after lowering the bottle, he said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We all know that Hannibal Lecter is in your house, Will!" Jack exclaimed.

"Hannibal Lecter?" Will gasped, a hand raising to press to his chest. "In my house? Why didn't you tell me? I would've kicked him out!"

"Don't act like you don't hear those noises from your house," Jack growled.

"What noises, Jack?" Will asked, head tilting.

"Will, stop playing stupid," Jack huffed.

"How rude," Will sniffed, looking out into the distance. "Honestly, Jack. I went over the side of a cliff with Hannibal Lecter, why would I hide his presence from you?"

"I don't know!" Jack complained. "Why are you?"

"You know, I don't think I can handle this," Will huffed, turning his gaze to Margot. "You understand, don't you? It's just so stressful to have Jack yelling at me. Come back another time."

"Of course, I understand," Margot laughed, to Alana's and Jack's disbelief. "Too much stress is tough on you. We'll come back some other time, talk about the show then."

"Perfect," Will grinned, getting to his feet to give Margot and Alana both parting hugs. His door opened before he reached it, but he only winked at them before slipping inside.

 

It was an extremely hot day that found Will airing out his freshly painted house. Instead of his chair, he was draped across the porch, in only a paint-splattered tank top and shorts. Alana figured it said something about her that her first question was about the pink short shorts.

Will sat up to take a glass of water offered by a hand inside his house, then noticed her. He smiled, waving and sipping on the water. Margot chose to approach first, sitting on the bench from the time prior without any hesitation. Alana followed, warily, and noticed the porch was less creaky.

"Hiya, ladies," Will greeted, setting down his drink. "Where's old man Crawford?"

"He said that he didn't want to deal with your shit today," Margot grinned.

"Where did you get pink short shorts?" Alana questioned.

Will looked down, as if just noticing what he was wearing. He laughed, running a hand through his curls.

"The eighties were a rough time for everyone, Dr. Bloom," he teased. "I'm sure even you've found weird things in old boxes before."

"Of course," she chuckled, allowing herself to relax a bit. "But, most of the stuff I find isn't pink or short shorts, let alone both."

"Fair," he allowed with a shrug.

A plate appeared, in the doorway, which Will accepted easily. He started picking at the sliced fruit and melon, his conversation with Margot and Alana flowing easily. Slowly, Alana trailed off. Will looked at her, curious.

"Who handed you that plate?" she asked.

"My dog," Will winked.

The same hand that handed him the plate smacked the back of his head. He pretended not to hear any other questions about the seemingly disembodied hand.

 

Alana sighed, heavily. Will, from his chair, was talking to what was very clearly just Hannibal with a beard and longer hair. He seemed cheerful, his ankles crossed as his feet rested on the bench. Alana couldn't see most of Hannibal's face, besides that it was covered in hair, but he seemed to be saying something that Will found endlessly entertaining. His smile was easy and broad. Beside her, Margot let out a small laugh, wrapping an arm around Alana's waist.

"You may still have hurt feelings, Doctor," she teased. "But, look how happy Will is."

At that moment, Will noticed them. He waved with a toothy smile. Hannibal glanced back, over his shoulder. His beard was truly a force to be reckoned with. He leaned down to whisper something in Will's ear, then disappeared into the house. Will watched, for a moment, then turned back to his guests.

"Jack still can't handle my shit?" he chirped.

"He's here," Alana corrected, sitting down on the bench when Will moved his feet. "He's still positive that Hannibal Lecter is hiding here."

"I still have no idea what that's about," Will replied with a grin.

Alana sighed, rubbing her face. 

"Will," she whispered, as though Crawford would pop out of nowhere to berate them. "You can do whatever you want, love whoever you want, have sex with whoever you want wherever in your house you want, but if you ever liken sperm to fur again, I will murder you in your sleep."

Will laughed, so hard he cried. Hannibal, returned with a tray of drinks, rolled his eyes.

"The fur joke?" he inquired, setting the drinks down on the porch by their feet. 

Alana and Margot both nodded.

"I told you she would kill you for that one, Will," Hannibal tutted, then went back inside.

"You should've seen his face!" Will wheezed, clutching his stomach. "He was about ready to smother me with my own pillow!"

Jack appeared only a moment later, albeit with a statement that he had been called away. The three guests left. Only Alana and Margot noticed Hannibal return for the tray of drinks, only for Will to peck his cheek.


End file.
